


Oh, We Know

by sinnerbun66



Series: Our Pace [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Biting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Funny Seo Changbin, Hair-pulling, Love, Mirror Sex, Smut, dance lessons, idk what to tag, no too rough i promise, not so accidental, slight praise kink, stan stray kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerbun66/pseuds/sinnerbun66
Summary: You visit Minho at the studio when the boys have practice. On break he asks you for a dance which turns a little less twirling and a little more grinding as it carries on. You two seem unbothered with a little PDA and keep your "dance" going.In short; Y'all have a sexy session at practice ;)





	Oh, We Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend that doesn't have an account on here yet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+that+doesn%27t+have+an+account+on+here+yet).

> This is a gift to a dear friend of mine. Love you. I'm sorry it took so long, enjoy your bias honey. Hope you like it. <3

You were in the studio, watching your boyfriend and his group dance. You loved the boys with all you heart, watching them practice was one of your favorite things to do. On most days, you brought coffee or takeout after you were done with your day, to cheer them up and show them that they’re always supported. 

Today was a neutral day. The practices went good, not perfect, but good. the boys were in okay moods, only Hyunjin seemed to feel a bit pissy today. But as soon as you dished out the food for all, he cheered up a little. Another reason why you loved watching practices is because your boyfriend is hot. And with hot, you mean HOT. He is so beautiful, he is one with the music and don’t even ask about his dancing. It is insanely fucking sexy. You were watching intently, following every movement with your eyes. He seemed to notice and pronounced his body rolls, hip movements, bedroom eyes and all of the similar. By the end of the song your were turned on and had your knees pulled to your chest and were hiding in your sweater. The last note sounded through the room and the boys all dropped their postures, breathing heavily.  
„Alright, quick break everybody, then well start up again.“ Chan said and picked up his water bottle, starting a conversation with Felix about one of the dance moves.  
Minho said something to Changbin, who grinned a him and nodded. A second later, Minho sauntered his way over to you, leaning down and brushing his lips over your forehead. „Hey baby, enjoyed the show?“ You gawked at him for a couple of seconds. His face was a little sweaty, his breath hot, his lips red and a little bitten, his hair askew and a little damp, his eyes glistening, his neck veins slightly bulging and his pulse still hammering inside them. You’re eyes were fixed on his lips and then his pulse point, a place you loved to have your lips on when you were alone. „Earth to my baby.“ he smiled, lightly flicking your forehead. You focused on him again, blushing.  
„Um, um yes, I liked it. A-a lot.“ You smiled at him, pulling at the edge of your sweater. He grabbed your hands, pulling you up and in front of the mirror. „Come on, baby. Give me a twirl, show your pretty self.“ He twirled you around, guiding you to dance with him. You started laughing and protesting, talking about not wanting to dance and that it was embarrassing. He grinned at you, not caring and continuing to dance. The boys were laughing and enjoying the show you two were displaying. He raised his arm, twirling you through below it and then pulling you close to him, resting both of your intertwined arms on your back. You were pushed against his chest as he smiled down at you. He licked his lips, leaning down and pecking your lips. You whined loudly, embarrassed that he kissed you so openly. The boy behind you guys started whistling and laughing and yelling about how cute you were when embarrassed. Minho apparently took it as a challenge, since he pulled you tighter and continued giving you little pecks, only to then deepen the kiss, making it last longer. You relaxed into the kiss, the way you always do, wrapping your free hand around his neck and pulling at the soft strands of his hair. He growled quietly into the kiss, pushing you back until your back was slammed against the mirror. You heard quiet laughter and a cringing giggle around you, but you didn’t care anymore. You were an addict to Minho’s kisses, no matter when and where. He let the arm behind your back go and you immediately slid it around his lower back, grabbing at his shirt and slipping your fingers below it, running your nails over his skin. He shuddered, pushing you harder against the glass. You whimpered into his mouth, lifting your thigh to wrap around his waist, which he gladly accepted and pulled up high to slot your hips together.  
„Uh, um Minho, do you uh, maybe, um want to stop now?“ Chan laughed awkwardly.  
„Yeah dude, were all here, like watching you know?“ Seungmin added, scratching the back of his neck.  
You both turned your head slightly towards him. You whispered into your boyfriend's ear. "Minho. Lee Know," he grinned at you and you both jokingly snapped at Seungmin.  
"We Know." Your giggle was swallowed up by a smiling Minho claiming your mouth for himself again.  
„Nah man, look at them, they’re into it.“ Changbin grinned, hitting Seungmin on his back. Minho slid his other hand up your body, cupping one of your boobs and then lightly pressing his lips into your neck. You moaned, quietly, you thought, but the boys all heard it, coughing awkwardly now.  
„Okay, okay, Minho that’s it cmon, we shouldn’t watch this.“ Woojin mumbled quietly, lowering his gaze to his shuffling shoes.  
Minho ripped his lips off your neck to snap his head towards the rest of the group.  
„Then leave.“ He growled, eyes dark and his hands tightening on you, immediately diving right back into the crook of your neck and biting down. He grabbed your other thigh and shoved you up the mirror, pushing them apart and slotting himself in between them. You moaned out his name loudly this time, pulling him closer and lifting his shirt off his back.  
The guys ushered each other out of the room, running quicker than you’ve ever seen.  
He turns back to you, grinning a little too devilishly for your taste. You shiver against his body. He chuckled and leans into your neck. Minho pulls your shirt down your shoulder, attaching his lips to the newly exposed skin and running his tongue up from your shoulder to your ear. He exhales his wet breath against it and presses a kiss into the soft skin behind your ear. „So, now that we’re alone, princess, how about we test if this thing is soundproof.“ He bites your neck and you arch your back against him.  
„N-no Minho, were in public, anybody can walk in.“ He pecks your neck and lips.  
„And I am guessing that it just turns you on all the more.“ You blush and hide your face in his neck. „Cmon, baby, you would just love to make everybody hear how good I treat you, wouldn’t you? Show your beautiful self to all the people here, so that everytime I come here to practice, they look at me all jealous, because my princess is the prettiest baby on the planet?“  
„Shut up!“ You smack the back of his head. „I’m not beautiful.“ You whisper and kiss his cheek.  
„What did you just say?“ He pulls your hair so your head bumps against the mirror. You gasp and blush even redder. He lifts his head, leaning his forehead against yours. His eyes are dark, half-lidded and there’s a fire in them that makes him look dangerous. You look at his hands on your thighs, not wanting to look at his piercing eyes anymore.  
He grabs your face, making you look at him. „Don’t ever fucking say that again.“ He pushes you harder against the mirror. You gasp and dig your nails into his shoulders. „You are beautiful. And if you can’t see it, I’ll fuck some sense into you.“ he doesn’t grin. Doesn’t smile. He rips himself away from you and pulls your pants off your legs. You can only see his dark mop of hair disappearing below your hips, before you feel his lips on the insides of your thighs. „Look at these thighs. They are so beautiful. I should have you ride me. You’re so sexy.“ He whispers, sucking a hickey into your skin. You pull his hair in embarrassment.  
„Don’t say stuff like that, that’s too obscene.“ He smiles up at you.  
„I will tell you until you believe me.“ His lips hover above your other thigh. You card your fingers through his hair lovingly. „Look at these hips.“ He grabbed them and lifted you up agent the mirror. "So perfect to grab to pull you into my lap.“ He slammed you down onto his thighs.His fingers slipped under the hem of your panties. „So perfect for me.“ He licked his lips, smiling up at you again. His fingers slipped the panties to the side. „You seem to like me telling you how perfect you are.“ You blushed as his fingers brushed through your wetness. He leaned in, pressing his chest against yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling this shirt over his head, then pulling him in again. In a fit of brave you brushed your lips against his ear.  
„I like it,“ You nipped at his neck and let out a quiet moan as the hand between your legs slightly sped up. „a lot.“He gasped. You lifted your head and pulled him in for a heated kiss. When you leaned back a strong blush was covering his cheeks. „You look so pretty for me baby,“ you whispered against his lips. He let out a quiet noise of need and grasped at your shirt, his dominating side gone for a little bit and exchanged for a needy boyfriend Minho, wanting to feel his naked skin on yours. You adored this side of him. It was hot and adorable at the same time. Minho’s hands quickly slipped all the way up your shirt, caressing your sides on the way and brushing his fingers over the curve of your chest. When your shirt was off, he looked you up and down, only love and lust in his eyes. His hand winded into your hair.  
„So fucking beautiful.“ He gave you one slow kiss. And another one. And another one. They turned from cute and lovely to hot and messy. His tongue was sliding along yours, you could practically taste the love radiating off of him. He slid your panties down your legs and kissed the swell of your breast over your bra. „I love you.“ He kissed the top of each breast once. „So much.“ You whimpered his name, feeling his love and adoration wash over you.  
„Love you too.“ You mumbled quietly when he slid his hand out of you to ready himself to hinder you from walking in the next hours. He kissed your neck a couple of times, licking a stripe up the curve of it and biting down on it softly when he pushed himself into you. You dug your nails into his shoulders. Your legs wrapped painfully tight around him as he kissed your forehead, whispering an apology to ease your discomfort and pain. You grabbed his hair tightly and ground your hips down against him when you were ready. He rewarded you with a hiss and a buck of his hips.  
You smiled evilly and started gyrating your hips in his lap. „Come on baby, I thought you wanted to fuck some sense into me. Where’s your attitude now, huh?“ His head snapped up, eyes dark and cool, dominant demeanor back in place. Your breath hitched in your throat. He slid his hands dangerously slowly down your body, gripping your hips so tight his knuckles turned white. A smirk tugged at the edge of his lips. „Don’t complain,“ He breathed lowly onto your lips „when you pass out because I won’t let you cum for hours.“ You gulped loudly, receiving a maniac grin from him before he pulled you off his lap and slammed you back down with brute force. You threw your head back with the first thrust, the back of it hitting the mirror, making it wobble loudly. He slowed down his thrusts, teasing you with slowly pushing in and slowly pulling out. He bit tiny love bites into your neck, massaging your hip with his thumb.  
„Minho“ you whined, trying to push back against him. He chuckled.  
„Yes baby?“ he ran his one hand over your chest, giving it a light squeeze and traveling further down to press his thumb into your clit. „You want to rub against me? Want me to go faster?“ His thumb started up a circular motion. You nodded your head and whined against his mouth. You reached up to undo your bra and wrapped your arms around his shoulders. He pressed his front against you, his hot chest rubbing against your own, making you moan out quietly. „I love your skin on mine baby. So soft and hot and delicious.“ His voice dipped incredibly low on the last word, his pretty lips latching onto one of your breasts. The sight was to beautiful, you grabbed his head with one hand and rolled your hips against his thumb.  
„Minho, Minho please more.“ you moaned and arched your back off the mirror, into your fucking gorgeous boyfriend. He moaned against your chest, giving your hard nipple a finally lick before bracing both his hands on the mirror and slamming his hips up into you.  
„Like this?“ he sounded a little breathless. You grinned at him, nodding your head and pushing back down against him.  
„Yeah, please more.“ Your voice was rough and needy. He moaned in response, he loved your fucked out voice and state. He kept on bucking his hips into you, sometimes slow and teasing, sometimes fast and rough. You took all he gave with fervor, living for it. He slowed down again. When you were close to your high, whispering it in his ear. He slowed to a grinding of his hips into your sweet spot but never letting you cum. „I love you, but if you don’t make me come all over your dick in the next five minutes I’m leaving and getting one of your boys to fuck me better.“ Minho only growled, reaching up with one hand to grab your shoulder as leverage.  
„Now you’re in for it, princess.“ He ripped you down and hit your sweet spot. Hard. You screamed, biting down on one of your knuckles after as he kept going, to muffle the noises. „Ain’t nobody gets to love your beautiful body like me.“ He chuckled, gripping the hand out of your mouth and placing it in his hair. „Pull it when I’m doing something right.“ He winked and continued his onslaught on your sweet spot and clit, constantly edging you. And you had enough of it. You leaned forward, whispering sweet, dirty nothings in his ear. How beautiful he was, how much you loved him, how his body made you needy, how his performances made you catch fire, how you were so lucky to have him as your boyfriend. He had a not-so-tiny praise kink you only used in moments like these. As payback. As a catalyst. His hips started speeding up incredibly, slightly stuttering on every thrust. He was close. You rocked back on him, one of your hands above your head on the mirror, as leverage to meet his hips. Low groans were breathed onto your lips while his were kissed with your quiet moans and begs for more. He cursed in between his moans when you slipped in praise for him or tugged on a couple of strands of his soft hair.  
„Baby, I’m close.“ He whispered, kissing your lips a couple of times and licking across them. „Mm Love you.“ He slurred, grabbing your hips again, hard enough to bruise. You whispered a quiet „Me too, love.“ before biting your lips and watching his ecstatic expression with lidded eyes. He was so beautiful inside and out. And he was all yours. It ignited the fire in your belly even more when you knew this gorgeous man was yours, and you were his, hopefully forever. You pulled his hair hard, making him moan a bit too loud and drop his head into the crook of your neck, where he bit down harshly as he came to his high. The fingers that were teasing your clit the whole time, sped up and changed their speed and pattern, making you come soon after him. The painful pleasure in your neck, combined with the warmth of the most intimate part of him inside you, his moans and the stimulation he was putting you through was enough to let you drop over the edge. Your high washed over you and you came harder than you have in a long time.  
He dislodged himself from your neck, licking over the bite mark and kissing it apologetically. When his head raised you both breathed each others air, panting against soft lips and occasionally stealing kisses while coming down from your high. You smiled lazy, drunken smiles at each other.  
„I love you.“ He said when his breathing slightly regulated. He kissed both your cheeks and gave you a quick peck. „‚m sorry if I was too rough, I get carried away.“ He was super shy now, rubbing the back of his neck and blushing. Where the held did the sex god go??? You giggled. You loved him so much.  
„You weren’t, I loved it. And I love you too.“ You kissed his neck and mouth. "Now let’s get some food I’m starving."  
He laughed loudly, setting you down and picking up your clothes. „That’s my girl.“  
You both got dressed, smiling at each other and exchanging loving kisses every now and then. You whispered how much you loved each other. You linked your hands together and laughed as you pushed open the door of the studio.  
You were faced with eight refaced boys, all of them looking either emotionally scarred, extremely turned on or super embarrassed. You heard Minho squeaking behind you, hiding his face in your hair and pulling you close to his body. You felt your face heat up, probably looking as red as a tomato.  
You were stuttering and wheezing loudly trying to get your post orgasmic brain to work up a lie or excuse. The boys all grinned at you now, purposefully embarrassing you even more.  
After a minute of awkward silence, the boys grinning, Minho hiding behind your back and you bluntly stammering something about dance lessons, Changbin pushed himself off the wall, sent you a wink and rubbed his hands together with a clap. he looked at everybody expectantly with a grin. 

„So. Kimchi or Ramen?"


End file.
